Luna's Adeveture In Fairy Tail
by happy chibi otaku
Summary: well it's sbout my Oc Luna and friends joinig fairy tail fighting their enemies with the fairy tail cast. based of the anime then the manga. yeah the summary sucks but the story is good. beta by my bestie
1. prolouge

**Authors notes: well hi I'm new my name is happy chibi otaku or call me happy chibi or happy or chibi and this is my first story yay for me well any way please enjoy this chapter and also if there are mistakes please tell me (I was never good in English) **

**Disclaimer: "hey Fran can you say the disclaimer?"**

**Fran: "Ehhh yada I don't want to, get Bel-sempai to do it"**

**Chibi: "but I asked you first"**

**Fran: " fine! chibi doesn't't own anything other than her oc's so yeah. I'm done now so can I leave?"**

**Chibi: "no way your're to cute to leave" (gets rope and has evil glint in her eye)**

**Fran: (starts backing away)**

**Chibi: "please enjoy this onegai"**

"talking"

**thinking**

Prologue

_**Characters **_

_**Name: **__Luna Moonlight _

_**Hair color: **__Black hair with dark blue high lights _

_**Skin color: **__A light tan almost pale skin color_

_**Eye color: **__A dark blue color like the ocean _

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Magic: **__Uses some guns magic but main magic use is inventing magic (yeah I know I made it up but who knows it could be one of the lost magic in the anime and an example would be that she could make any thing out of any matter)_

_**Relatives: **__Lucy Heartfilia is a cousin on her mother side._

** Name: **Safira Nightshade

**Hair color**: black with purple edges

**Skin color: **pale white

**Eye color: **silver (right) gold (left)

**Magic:** shadow (like kage)

**Name: **Misaki Hagane

**Hair color: **black with lime green edges

**Skin color: **light tan

**Eye color: **sea green

**Magic: **E.S.P (an example mind control, reading telekinesis etc.)

(now on with the real story)

Luna POV (point of view)

Stomp stomp stomp. "Hai hai here's your pass to board the boat." Said the station lady. "Thank you very much." Hurry up Lulu the boat's going to leave without you" "Coming wait up." **I can't wait to met you Lucy nee-Chan**

Some where else or Fairy Tail to be exact

"Lucy you have a letter." said Mirajane "Oh thank you Mira-Chan." No problem." "Lets see who it's from. Oh it's from Luna haven't heard from her for a long time." Lucy said out loud

Then Lucy started opening the letter and started reading it and it said:

**Dear Lucy,**

**I'm almost there so me and my friends can be official mages at Fairy Tail. Well how is Fairy Tail like from your last letter it seems it's really fun. Oh that reminds me I'm sorry I haven't wrote back for so long and I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you well any way.**

**See you there your cousin,**

**Luna Moonlight**

"EEEEEEEEhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Lucy " What's wrong Lucy?" question Gray still a bit shook up by the loud scream "Yeah Lucy you almost made me choke on my food." said Natsu from his mouth full of food "Yeah Lucy my fish fell on the floor." said Happy with fake tears from his eyes "So what's wrong." asked Erza in a threatening tone.

"Calm down Erza nothing, really except that my cousin is coming to fairy tail soon and Natsu is that really all you care about food? Also Happy good little cats should eat their fish and stay out of peoples business." Said Lucy with a sweet drop on her forehead.

"Eeeeeehhhhhh!" Screamed everyone in fairy tail.

"Ow that hurts" Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

After everyone getting over the shock which took a few hours for some people especially the old ones. They started questioning Lucy.

"So is it a guy or girl?"said Cana "Girl" replied Lucy. " Is she strong?"asked Natsu with a shimmer in his eyes. "Hmm I don't know it's been a while since I seen her" Lucy said thinking. "Is she pretty"asked Loki (or Loke I'm not really sure how to spell his name) in a flirty tone " I'm not letting you near her" said Lucy in a treating tone which made her have a dark aura which also cause Loki (or Loke) to back away slowly with a big sweat drop.

As the questions continue Erza who was waiting and patience so soon to snapping finally snap and shouted " HHHHHHEEEEEEEYYYYY!" When she yelled, that snapped everyone out of what they were saying. " Everyone shut up" Erza said back in her normal tone but still had that angry mark on her head. " Aye sir." everyone at once said in childish tone. "now as everyone knows we are getting some new member to fairy tail, so we should great them nicely and Lucy who is this person how is she related to you, her age, and name do I make myself clear"said Erza in a tone that if you don't listen to what she says you could die or be severely punish. " A-aye sir. H-her name is Luna Moonlight, sh-she is my cousin, and she is 14 y-years old," said Lucy shaking. "Good now we no what to expect" Erza said.

"Now continue on in what you were doing" said Erza walking away.

As Erza left the other fairy tail members started asking Lucy again and Lucy thought:

**Luna whenever you come I hope you can face this group of crazy psychos.**

Back to Luna and he friends

ah-ah-achoo! "bless you." "thank you someone most be talking about me." said Luna

Authors notes: Yay done with this well the story is doing good. In the next chapter you will see all her friends and their personalities and how they react with the fairy tail cast. Now peace Chibi is out ^_^


	2. welcome to fairy tail

**Author notes:** 1st actual chapter yay yay yay ^_^ well thank you people who read this story I give you a smile J. well on with chapter one.

**Disclaimer: **

**Chibi: **Today we have Yui from k-on to do the disclaimer. take it away Yui-chan

**Yui:** Hai hai Chibi doesn't own anything other than her Ocs. Done now can I have my cake now.

**Chibi: **Hai chocolate cake or strawberry?

**Yui: **Hmm choco, ichigo, choco, ichigo,…

**Chibi:** Well this may take a while so please enjoy this.

"talking"

**thinking**

Chapter one

Welcome to fairy tail

Luna's POV

"how much longer till we get there?" "I'm not sure I think the captain said five more minutes Mi." "Ehhh I want to get back on land. We've been on this stupid boat for so long" said Misaki in a whine tone "Not really it's has been about a day since we left the port Misaki-chan. Also stop acting like a kid." "EH it's just so boring on this ship." being annoyed "Why don't you read a book like Safira?" " I don't want to. Reading is boring." "Not really. Reading is good. Don't you think so too Safira? " Yes. Yes it is" Safria said in monotone while holding a book.

"Hey. I think I see land. Lets go get our stuff." I said while pointing down to the living areas. ( I never been on a boat so I don't know what that area on a boat is called where you sleep and eat and put your stuff in)Just then the overcome started talking " this is your captain speaking we will be arriving land soon. We now want everyone to get their luggage and report to the deck."

"well we better hurry if we want to be first to get of this boat" I said as I walk down the stairs down to our room. Pulling the key out and putting it in the lock. "click." Went the lock. As we walked in the room I saw our luggage on the floor besides the rooms. The room was nice not to flashy not to plain. The floor was a nice reddish-brown hardwood floor. The walls paint was a pale whit almost gray color with white stars boarding the top.

"Lets get our stuff" I said while bending down to get my star shape book bag. "Got every thing" "Yup" said Misaki holding two luggage cases (you know those suit cases with wheels) that were black with three green hearts on both and one was smaller than the other. The smaller one was stack on top of the bigger part in the handle area. "What about you Safira" "yeah" said Safira in the same monotone while holding her two bags witch were also black and one was small too and stack the same way but with her initials on them with a crescent shape on it too. That was also in a light purple color. "What about my books?" she said. "I think they were all ship to Lucy's house or they're in the storage area in the ship." I replied while thinking on this subject. "Well lets go." As we went up to the deck we made a stop at the front desk to give back the key. After that we went down the plank to get back on land.

Misaki POV

"So where is fairy tail?" I pointed the question at Luna. She said " I'm not sure." then me and Safira face palm. With big sweet drops on our heads I said " So you dragged us here to join fairy tail but you don't know where it is?" "Yup. Pretty much but this is the place i'm sure of it but I just don't know the exact address."she said with a sweet drop on her head. " Lets ask some of the locals." So I went to ask some stranger. " Excuse me sir. Do you know where fairy tail is?" "Oh yes it's just down the street and it's the big building on the right you can't miss it." "oh thank you very much." I said in the nicest tone I could muster. "well at least we found where fairy tail is." " Yeah no thanks to you." "you don't have to be mean about" she said with a pout on her face. " Che lets hurry up. I'm tired of just standing here." Safira said in the same emotion less tone "Hai hai!" Luna said in a gleeful tone.

As they walk down the street the fairy tail guild came into view. "Wow it's really big." I said in amazement. "Yeah it' so big" Luna the big idiot said too in amazement. " Are you sure you're an inventor?" I asked questionably. " Yes and I have my documents to prove it." she replied. " So who wants to go in first?" I said. " Why don't we all go at the same time." " Nice idea Safira.." Luna said in wonder. **I'm starting to wonder if she really is smart to be an inventor. I thought in my head. "**Well lets go one, two, three." Luna said as she grab Safira's and my hands and burst threw the door.

What we saw was not what we expected. This is what we saw lots of a chaos and I mean looots of it. There were people fighting not with magic which was a good thing I think. Well there was a guy with a salmon color hair which was pointed in some directions, with a lines going up and down pattern scarf which was a milky color. He also had a vest on with no buttons which was black with a light orange trim. His pants were puffy and white with a flap over which was black with the same light orange trim and he also had a belt. he was shouting something. I'm not sure what but I think it was someone fight me.

Then this guy that was just in his boxers comes in this fight and starts auguring with the guy in with the scarf. "Hey Luna where is that megaphone of yours?" "In my bag. Why do you need it." she question. "Well I think is's going to be the only way were going to get some answers don't you think?" "Ahh Your right. Misaki your so smart." "Of course I am now hurry up before the crazies start using magic to fight each other. "Okay!" then she open up that star shape bag of hers. " Hmmm is this it. Nope that's the ray gun. Is this it. Nope that's my rifle. Ahhh this is it. Ehh nope those are some hand grenades. Here found it." Then she pulled out a megaphone that had a star shape opening. "So what should I say through it" she asked me. " How about you asked where your cousin is?" " That sounds good."

Safira POV

**This place is to noise and troublesome. How am I going to be able to read in a place like this. I know I should get Luna to make me some ear plugs that cancel out even the loudest of sounds. I thought.**

Luna POV

"Ok" I told Misaki. So I push the slide up on full blast and turn the megaphone on. "Misaki, Safira you might want to plug your ears it's going to be really loud." I said. It was really loud but a least it got everyone's attention.

" Itai (2)" screamed everyone well not everyone. Misaki and Safira were okay. "Ahh Luna you're here"said my cousin. " Lucy-nee(3)" "eh Lucy-nee you haven't change since the last time I saw you." " well you did. Why did you dye your hair black?" "ahh that's because I wanted to." I said. "you really haven't change" she said. Then we hugged. "Well these are my friends. The one green in her hair is Misaki." "nice too meet you" she said."nice to met you too." Lucy-nee said. "ok. The one with purple in her hair is Safira." "hello" she said in an emotionless voice. "hello to you too." "wow Luna you sure have some nice friends. "yup" I said.

"Well. Lets get your stamp then you can me the guild members after they are conscious again." she said worriedly. "Now that you mention it they have swirls in their eyes." "Baka(4) you just notice now" Misaki said in a angry tone. "well sorry I just notice" I replied back. "there there it's okay. Well anyway Mira-Chan we got some new members." Lucy said to someone. " hai hai(6) I got the stamp ready." said the person. "hello there my name is Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira." "Hello Mira-san(7)"I said "hi to you" she said. Mirajane was a pretty lady she has long silver hair that goes half way on her back. Her bangs are tied up with a tie and she had a long red-purple color, v-shaped neck strap dress that reach the ground. It had a pink bow on her chest and on both of her sides and pink ruffle that went around on her dress which was one inch from her waist. "hai so where do you want the stamp and who wants to go first." said Mirajane "Hmm I will and I want it right here on my upper arm." "okay. Plom now you're an official member of fairy tail." "cool." It was the fairy tail logo and it was a light blue color. "so who's next." Mira said. "I will and I want it on my lower back."said Safira "okay. Plom." "cool" Safira said in wonder. It was purple like lavenders. "ok my turn." said Misaki eagerly "hai. Plom" "nice" said Misaki. Misaki's was black like the night sky. "there your now all members of fairy tail." said Mirajane.

**Authors notes: well done with this chapter. Updates will be slow cause my computer got a virus and getting it fix next mouth. Thanks people who read this and plese review people.**


End file.
